Mice immunized with Trypanosoma rhodesiense antigens demonstrated delayed hypersensitivity or protection. Delayed hypersensitivity could be adoptively transferred by spleen cells from immunized animals. Complete protection to challenge with live organisms occurred within 1 week after immunization.